Imperial City (Online)
The Imperial City is an upcoming PvP zone and the capital of the province of Cyrodiil, part of expansion pack for . The Ebonheart Pact, the Daggerfall Covenant, and the Aldmeri Dominion battle against each other, against the Daedra of Coldharbour and against the Imperials as they fight for control of the city and the Ruby Throne.The Elder Scrolls Online The Alliance War The Imperial City is located on City Isle in the center of Cyrodiil and contains 6 explorable districts on the surface, and a massive multi-level underground network of caves, tunnels and sewers. It is a huge zone and PvP will happen constantly. There will be 3 group dungeons in the city—2 PvE dungeons and 1 PvP dungeon. They are the White-Gold Tower (PvE), The Imperial Prison (PvE) and The Imperial Sewers (PvP). The Imperial City is scheduled to release for a price of 2500 Crowns on August 31st for PC/Mac players, September 15th for Xbox One players and September 16th for PS4 players. History The Imperial City was built countless millennia ago by the Wild Elves of Cyrodiil, and is heralded as one of their greatest constructions. The Imperial City has historically been the centre of each Empire and is sometimes known as "The Capital of Tamriel". The famed Ruby Throne has been the seat of hundreds of emperors, empresses and potentates ever since it was constructed, but the last "true" Emperor to sit on the throne was Reman III, who died at the end of the First Era leaving no heirs, and instead, the Potentates ruled the Empire in his stead until the Last Potentate, Savirien-Chorak, was assassinated in 2E 430, plunging Tamriel into chaos. The Planemeld began in the Imperial City in 2E 578 when the necromancer Mannimarco tricked the then-Emperor Varen Aquilarios into using the Amulet of Kings with the promise of legitimizing his claim to the throne and becoming Dragonborn. However, it was a trap; the ritual tore the veil between Nirn and Oblivion and caused the Soulburst to occur. A Dark Anchor deployed over the White-Gold Tower and hundreds of Daedra poured out to initiate the invasion of Tamriel. The city was quickly overrun and captured by Molag Bal's forces, and it eventually became their main base of operations in Tamriel. The Imperials led a resistance against the Daedra, but there was no hope for the civilians still trapped in the city. The city was completely corrupted, with thousands of Daedra inside, but the Imperials continue to stand their ground even today. Districts The Imperial City contains six districts on the surface. *Memorial District *Arboretum District *Elven Gardens District *Nobles District *Temple District *Arena District While PvP is enabled at all times in all locations, there will be many PvE activities in the Imperial City, too. It will contain lots of quests, daily quests, achievements, Skyshards, treasure maps, bosses and many other such activities. There is a vast, underground, multi-level network of tunnels beneath the city, which is larger than the city itself. Many Daedra patrol this network, but other players from other alliances roam the tunnels, too. Entry The rules for entry into the Imperial City depend on your campaign. In one campagin, access may be enabled at all times, while in another you will need to control the majority of keeps to enter. Each faction will have a base camp in the city's huge sewer network, which may be accessed through 3 different tunnels on the shores of Lake Rumare. It is in your base camp that you will be briefed on the conflict going on topside, and you can also receive PvE and PvP missions from the base camp which will task you to go to various areas and do certain tasks. The main questline in the Imperial City can also be started from the base camp. Enemy players cannot enter your faction's base camp, and players will be able to resupply, access their banks, guild banks, sell their items and get ready for battle. Gallery Imperial City - Arrival Cinematic.jpg|The Imperial City in The Arrival Cinematic Trailer Appearances * * * * * ** ** * * * ** es:Imperial City (Online) ru:Имперский город (Online) Category:Online: Cyrodiil Locations Category:Online: Cities